Metatron's Visit and Message
by Silent Donatello
Summary: Metatron returns to Earth to help a young girl find her faith


Metatron's Visit and Message  
  
(All character's related to the movie 'Dogma' belongs to Kevin Smith and Columbia Pictures. How ever the names Gabriel and St. Michael belong to the Bible. The character Natalie however belongs to me. This is a story about a young girl finding her faith and learning that she is never alone.)  
  
A young girl lie asleep in her bed, she had been crying very hard earlier on that day. Now she was sleeping soundly or at least until a thud was heard. She bolt upright in bed and looked around. An invisible presence was within the room, a Seraphim; the highest choir of angels. The angels name was Metatron. He watched the scared girl for a few minutes before making himself truly visible, the girl stared at him wide eyed and started to whimper. Metatron approached her slowly, " Shhh. it's okay my child. There is no need to be afraid. Fear me not, I am here to bring you a message and to help you conquer your problems." His kind words comforted the young girl; she rubbed her eyes and moved over to the edge of the bed to get a closer look at the man wearing a burgundy suit. He was very pale, his eyes a light brown color and very comforting. His hair was the color of auburn and he stood nearly 6ft tall. " What is your name sir?" she asked softly. The Seraphim smiled softly and then burst into flames " Behold the Metatron, Herald of the Almighty and Voice of the One True God." Metatron said and then the flames died down.  
  
The girl looked at him wide-eyed in astonishment, " You're an angel?" she asked. He nodded and stood back a few feet and then spread his enormous gray and white feathery angel wings. " And your name?" he asked softly, the girl shook her head as she averted her eyes from his wings to his soft and gentle brown eyes. " Natalie. It's nice to meet you Metatron. I guess you know about me being uncertain and unsure of myself huh?" she asked. Metatron nodded, folded his wings behind him and took a seat beside Natalie. " At times you have a lack of faith, wondering if God is listening to you or not?" he asked and she nodded. " Fear not child, he is always with you. Just because he may not answer you right of way doesn't mean he has abandoned you. He is always watching, listening and doing everything he can in his power to help you. That is why I am here tonight. To help you conquer your problems and to help you to strengthen your faith." Metatron took Natalie under his wing and arm comfortingly, consolingly and in a fatherly manner. " So, why don't you tell me exactly what is troubling you?" he queried. Natalie took a deep breath trying to hold back fresh tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. " I feel like I'm always being judged by those I have grown to know and love. My friends and I are fighting more and more over pettish things, my parents hardly listens to what I have to say anymore and are always expecting me to be something I am not. I want to please God, not them." Natalie said sorrowfully.  
  
Metatron's heart went out to the girl; he pulled her into his lap and held her head close to his heart. " Shhh. I know it is hard for you trying to make the right decisions and sometimes your choices may not be exactly what God planned them to be. However he is always there like I said, he will never let you down or turn his back against you. You are always being watched over by Guardian angels and protected by the Archangels, Gabriel and St. Michael. Even your loved ones that have passed on are watching over you as we speak. You know that warm feeling that you get whenever you start to doubt? Those warm feelings you feel is an angel making herself or himself known to you letting you know that they are always there. Natalie, your mom and dad loves you dearly, but nowhere near as much as God and his only son Jesus Christ. Never turn your back on your friends when they need you most; even when you may not be able to speak with them you can always be there with them in a spiritual manner. Always be kind, caring and loving and patient with your friends and family. Never cut them short on what they have to say and always listen attentively. You and everyone else are linked to one another spiritually. But none so much as you and the Lord and God." Metatron stopped mid sentenced upon hearing Natalie weeping silently into his chest. He held the girl close to his heart, wrapping his arms around her. The Seraphim knew his message had been delivered, but still sensed some heartache left in the girl's heart.  
  
" What trouble's you still Natalie?" he asked softly. Natalie looked up into his eyes sadly, " Metatron? Do you think me wrong for caring about people I hardly know?" she asked in between sobs. The Seraphim shook his head, " No, Natalie I do not think you wrong for caring about people you barely know at all. In fact, it is a good thing that you do. That just shows that you have a big heart and plenty of the Lords and Gods love to give. You have helped one of your friends already, a young girl that was very depressed. She thought at one time no one really cared for her but you showed her that there was someone that cared and was willing to help her out in any way you could. Only a true friend would stop at nothing. When you and your boyfriend had split up there for a while, you were willing to stop at nothing and no matter who got in your way you kept on fighting. There was a spiritual war going on as well as a physical war going on. Have you ever realized when you started to doubt that your boyfriend didn't love you, you've always been reassured?" Natalie nodded against his chest. " That was your angel telling you to believe and have faith. That everything would be okay and not to worry or doubt, I know that being human it's hard not to want to doubt. Just remember that we are always watching over you and you won't be alone. You'll always have support." Natalie nodded again, her head growing heavy against Metatron's chest.  
  
The next morning Natalie awoken to a bright and sunny day, the sun shone through her bedroom curtain and down onto her face. She got up and looked out the window and up towards the heavens. She smiled, for the first time in years her doubt, worries, fears and sorrows had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her heart was full of pure warmth that was radiating from the Lord and into her. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she continued looking up towards Heaven. " Thank you, thank you God, thank you Jesus, thank you Metatron, thank you all. I love you." Natalie whispered and as if in reply she felt a warm feeling engulfing her. It was Metatron's spiritual being hugging her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
'Jesus loves me this I know,  
For the Bible tells me so  
Little ones to him belong,  
They are weak, but he is strong,  
Yes Jesus loves me; yes Jesus loves me,  
Yes Jesus loves me,  
The Bible tells me so. 


End file.
